


Lucky

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Life seems simpler when Dante and Claire are together...
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back to requests on tumblr: Dante and Claire kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing

“It’s going to rain,” Claire said, her hand in Dante’s, their fingers entwined. Dante glanced down at her, his handsome blue eyes studying her lavender gray. 

“Guess that means we’ll have to run,” he said, mischief in his smile as he squeezed her hand tight. 

Claire smirked, “Why’s that? Are you scared of a little rain?” 

“Tch, of course not,” Dante said, “ _ You’re _ the one that turns into a fish when you touch water.” 

Claire mocked hurt, “You and I both know that’s not how it works!” She said. “But, we  _ should _ hurry, before your pizza gets cold and soggy.” The moment those words left her mouth, drops of rain began to patter on the sidewalk around them. She frowned. “The shop’s still a few minutes away.” 

“Come on!” Dante laughed, dragging her down the sidewalk by his hand. “Let's hurry!” She felt a flush rise in her cheeks as he smiled back at her as they ran, the rain beginning to come down heavily as they dashed through the streets. He was so different from when they first met. She remembered the way he had stepped into her father’s antique shop, his jaw tight, and such deep sorrow in his pale blue eyes. How much pain had he lived through to have that much emotion locked away? 

Each moment she spent with Dante, he seemed to open up just a little bit more. To see him so happy made Claire smile. The rain came down harder now, steadily growing stronger until it was practically coming down in sheets, soaking through Claire’s pale blue dress, and sopping her hair. Dante’s hand slipped away from hers in the slick of the water pouring down over them, and then he turned around, hair soaking wet in his eyes. The shop was just ahead but he didn’t rush to make it out of the storm. He was laughing. 

“Guess it’s too late now,” he said loudly over the pounding of the water. Claire laughed, reaching out on her tiptoes to brush his soaking pale hair away from his eyes. 

“We should have brought an umbrella,” she said, pulling him closer. 

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “I don’t mind,” before he tilted his head and kissed her softly. She let out a sigh against his lips as if she had been waiting for this moment, and when he pulled away she leaned in again and kissed him with more fervor, pulling him down so she could reach, her hand cupping his cheek. 

He pulled away, just barely, their noses still brushing. “Are you shivering, Claire?” he asked with a soft smile. 

“Nuh-uh,” she shook her head, puffing out her cheeks. “ _ I’m  _ used to the wet and cold. I think  _ you’re _ shivering.” 

“Hm….” Dante frowned, “Maybe you’re right.” He smiled, taking her hand again. “That just means we’ll have to go inside and get warm.” 

Before she could protest he was pulling her back towards the shop, still laughing. She felt warm already, despite their  _ surely _ soggy pizza, and their soaking clothes and hair.  _ I’m lucky.  _ She thought, letting Dante pull her out of the rain and into the dimly lit shop.  _ Even though Dante is… wild… and crazy….  _ She smiled as he pulled her in for another desperate kiss.  _ He’ll always do his best to take care of me. Just the same as I would do for him.  _

Claire pulled away and pushed him a little. “You need to get warm and dry.”

“Alright, alright.” He turned towards the stairs, but then looked back, a mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes. “Join me in the bath?” 

“Don’t push your luck.” Claire huffed, a flush rising in her cheeks. Dante laughed, turning back to his march up the stairs. But Claire shook her head and couldn’t help but smile, following close behind him. 


End file.
